Friendship or Love
by rainingOnyourParade
Summary: Kari feels strong emotions that she doesn't understand towards T.K. Will fighting an evil digimon together bring them closer? Takari and eventually Sorato. Love triangles included.
1. Reflecting with Kari

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, but I do own Pyromon and Fringemon, unless they are real digimon.

Friendship or Love

Chapter 1 Reflecting With Kari

_T.K Takaishi is my best friend. Nothing more; so why is it that I feel my heart racing every time he enters the room? It can't be platonic feelings. This is too much for me to think about now. Even if I did like T.K, he probably wouldn't like me back. Would he? _

Bright rays of light poured into a light pink and white room. A slender teenage girl sat up in her bed.

"It's already morning?" She asked herself. Sleepily, she got up and got ready for school. A small tanned hand reached for a silver green brush. The young girl ran the brush through her shoulder length chocolate brown hair. Then she walked into the bathroom to wash the sleep out of her eyes.

"Tai? You up yet?" She yelled in the direction of her brother's room. She heard an incoherent reply. Grinning to herself, she strolled out of her room. She turned a corner and didn't see a tall, slim girl and they collided.

"Sora?"

"Kari?" They said in unison.

"It's so good to see you." Sora leaned over to hug Kari.

"You too." They heard footsteps approaching and simultaneously turned to see a tall boy with boofy chocolate brown hair, similar to Kari's.

"Hey Sora, let's go. Bye Kari!" Tai grabbed Sora's hand and pulled her up. Sora turned around to wave good bye to Kari.

"Ow. I'm gonna be late." Kari mumbled to herself. Kari was a bit of a perfectionist. She liked things nice, neat and prompt. She got up and dusted off her skirt and then headed downstairs to walk to school.

"Hey Kari!" A blonde teenage boy approached Kari.

"Hey T.K." _There I go again. My heart's beating so fast._

"Is everything okay?" T.K interrupted her thoughts. Kari nodded her head so that she wouldn't have to talk. There were moments when she felt like rattling on about nothing and there were times when she felt like just walking in silence with T.K at her side. This was one of those moments. T.K knew when she didn't want to talk. He knew everything about her; the saddest, the happiest and the worst. The problem was that he was oblivious to her problem now. Time passed quickly and they arrived at school.

"Hey Kari and T.K!" a girl with lavender long hair called. Standing beside her were two boy; almost opposite. One boy had short light brown and was a little on the short side. His face was always serious, but there were moments when his face cracked different emotions.

The other boy had maroon spiky hair. He was bouncing a soccer ball on his knee and appeared to be athletic. His face was childish, but it meant he didn't have to be as serious as the other boy.

"Hey Yolei!" Kari called back, "Hi Cody and Davis." Davis nodded his head at them making his maroon hair bounce as well, "Hey Kari…T.J."

The whole day was boring for Kari. The only thing, keeping her sane was T.K. Her teachers were extremely boring and it didn't help that she got homework from all of her subjects. Kari was sure that time was moving especially slow just for her.

During her last period, she was glad when her teacher finally decided to give out their homework because it meant that the bell would ring soon. She hurriedly copied down the homework and waited anxiously for the bell.

A few moments later, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Kari walked in silence with T.K to the computer room.

"Why are you so quiet?" T.K asked.

"Huh?" Kari glanced up.

"Normally you would tell some lame joke right now, but today you're awfully quiet." T.K's face had concern written all over it, almost hiding a teasing smile.

"It's nothing. Don't worry." Kari pasted a smile on her face and they walked into the computer room.

"Alright! I got the digiport open." Yolei exclaimed happily. Kari gave Yolei a questioning look.

"What?" Yolei turned to her.

"You always get the digiport open." Kari answered. A tall boy with navy short hair stood silently behind.

"Ken, why are you always so quiet?" Yolei asked bluntly.

"I just feel like it." He said softly.

"Hurry up! Let's get going." Davis complained.

"We have to wait for Cody." Kari gave Davis a look.

"Yeah I think waiting is the most important part." Davis said brightly.

"Of what?" T.K asked.

"Nothing T.A." Davis said annoyed.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late; I had to stay back after class." Cody rushed into the room.

"Never mind, let's just get going." Yolei said, impatiently, "Digiport open!" A moment later they all flew into the computer.

"Why is that whenever we go to the digiworld, we always fall?" Davis complained. The others shrugged. Suddenly their digimon appeared and greeted their partner.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Kari exclaimed happily.

"Your hair! It's long!" Gatomon commented. Kari blushed and played with a strand of her hair.

"Come on we have to fix up this section!" Davis yelled.

All afternoon they worked hard cleaning up burnt down digimon villages and fought the evil Pyromon that tried to attack the villages. After they finally were able to ward off the fire digimon, the digidestined quickly finished helping the smaller Fringemon rebuild the houses.

"Hey guys! Can we go home now?" Yolei whined, "not that I don't want to spend time with you, Hawkmon…" She added sheepishly. The digimon glanced up at their partners. All of them were tired. The other digidestined nodded in agreement before running for a TV set.

"Let's go T.K; I think Tai will kill me if I'm not home soon." Kari grabbed T.K's big hand and pulled him with her out of the computer room.

"I never get a chance to walk Kari home." Davis complained.

"But Davis, you don't live near her." Cody pointed out.

"I know that." Davis grumbled. He stuck his hands in his pocket and stared at the floor.

"What are we still doing here? Let's go home." Yolei grabbed both boys by their sleeves and dragged them out of the room. Ken left shortly after them.

_The sky had a beautiful pattern of many different colours splashed onto a canvas. Many rich reds, warm yellows and some faint light purples. The best part of it all was T.K was right beside me. I was in true bliss._

"_It's all so beautiful." I commented happily._

"_Not as beautiful as you." T.K said sweetly. I turned to him in surprise. He leaned towards me and our lips met. We stood together in our own world._

It was Saturday. Kari leaned on her side and thought about her dream.

"That is so weird. Why did I dream about T.K kissing me?" She asked herself. She shrugged it off and climbed out of her bed to start the new day. Dressed in her sweet attire, Kari walked downstairs to have a quick breakfast.

"Mum I'm going to the park!" Kari called and ran out the door. She enjoyed walking by herself. She couldn't explain the pleasure there was in feeling the warmth of the sun against her back and the feeling of solitude. Kari climbed her favourite tree. Just sitting against the tree, she reflected on her thoughts.

"Things between T.K and I are different. I feel almost nervous around him. Why?" Kari sighed. Normally sitting in the park and thinking about her problems usually helped her, but today was different T.K was a much bigger problem.

"I wish I could figure this out." Kari whispered to herself. Her head hurt from thinking too much.

Author's Note: I changed it a little so Kari and T.K live next door to each other and they've known each other all of their lives. I'm sorry if you don't like this and I'll be happy if you review.


	2. Izzy's Urgent Message

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon. But I do own Tyrantmyotismon and Lianamon.

Friendship or Love

Chapter 2 Izzy's Urgent Message

A teenage boy sat cross legged in front of his laptop. His fingers danced across the keyboard as he furiously attempted to win his computer game.

"Beep Beep!" the laptop sang. A message window popped up.

"A new message? Probably from Joe." The boy said to himself, "I'll check it out later." He clicked the close button on the window and returned to his game.

Going over the same level a hundred times frustrated the boy and he ran his fingers through his crimson short hair and sighed.

"I guess I'll check out that message." He minimised his game and opened up a new window that had his inbox. Scrolling down the list of emails, he came across the new email.

_Friday 2005_

_Izzy,_

_We have a really big crisis and I need you and the digidestined, all of you, to meet at my house and I'll discuss it then. Please do hurry._

_Gennai._

"I wonder what's wrong. I better email the others." Izzy clicked on the 'New Message' button and quickly typed out an email explaining that he needed all of them to meet at the computer room on Saturday at 10am. He clicked send and then sat back. Izzy leant thoughtfully on his elbow.

"I wonder what kind of big crisis this is." He wondered. He opened up his game again and furiously pressed on the keyboard. It wasn't any good because Izzy's mind was elsewhere.

"Izzy, dear, shouldn't you be in bed now?" His mum appeared at the door. He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah I will in a minute." Izzy clicked out of all his windows and then turned off his computer. Turning off the light, he crept into bed.

The next morning, Izzy logged onto his beloved laptop and checked for emails from the other digidestined.

_Izzy,_

_Got your message; Kari, T.K and Matt know as well. See you then!_

_Tai_

"Well at least they know." Izzy muttered to himself. Suddenly there was a knock on Izzy's door.

"Come in." He called. A tall boy with long blue hair walked in.

"Hey Izzy. Your mum let me in." He sat down on Izzy's chair, "I decided to come with you to the computer room."

"Hey Joe. I'll be right back, hold on." Izzy grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee and walked into his bathroom.

A few moments later Izzy appeared freshly dressed and ready to go.

"Do you still play computer games?" Izzy asked.

"Not often. I'm too busy most of the time." Joe replied. Izzy moved around the room, packing the necessities for the trip to the digiworld, including his beloved laptop.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Joe mused.

"I'm pretty sure…"Izzy said before realising that Joe was just teasing him. He glared at him and shoved all his junk into a bag.

"Let's go." Izzy turned and walked out the door, Joe close behind. As he passed his mother, Izzy told her Joe and him were going to the library.

"How do you lie so easily to your mum?" Joe inquired.

"I didn't lie, I really do need to go to the library and return some great books." Izzy stated seriously back at Joe. Joe laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

They walked on steadily to the library.

"So…do you have any idea of what kind of problem there is in the digiworld?" Izzy asked to break the silence.

"I don't know, but I bet, since it's Gennai, some bad digimon needs to be destroyed." Joe smiled lopsidedly. Izzy entered the library and quickly dropped off his books and then they walked out and in the direction of the school.

Izzy and Joe quietly entered the school gate and crept along to the computer room. Inside they found their good friends, Kari, T.K, Matt, Sora and Tai.

"Where's everyone else?" Joe asked.

"Mimi said she'd be a little late and Yolei was with her." Tai shrugged, "I guess that Cody and Davis are late as well." He glanced at Sora, who was sitting beside Matt. They all stood around patiently waiting for Cody, Davis, Yolei and Mimi to come.

"You think they even got the message?" Kari asked.

"I'm sure they did, but they just want to annoy us by making us wait." T.K smiled down at her.

A second later, Cody, Davis, Yolei and Mimi burst through the door, panting.

"Sorry we're late, Yolei just _insisted _that she bring practically her whole store with her." Davis stated in between breaths.

"But you were the one who wanted food!" Yolei exclaimed.

"I didn't mean for you to bring the whole store!" Davis shot back.

"Oh be quiet, both of you. Let's just get to the digiworld!" Cody exploded. Everyone stared at Cody. He wasn't known to blow up so suddenly.

"OK." Izzy shrugged and activated the digiworld. They all flew through the computer.

"So uh Izzy…do you have any idea of where this guy's house is?" Yolei asked.

"That's Gennai and he sent me a map to get to his house." Izzy fumbled around his bag, looking for the map. Tentomon reached in and picked out a small sheet of paper.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

"Yeah." Izzy replied sheepishly. He straightened the map.

"So according to this map, we should be heading north-east." Izzy calculated. For once Izzy led the digidestined to Gennai's house. The walk was long and uncomfortable. Mimi opened her mouth to speak.

"Uh Mimi? If you're going to complain…please don't waste your breath." Joe pleaded. Mimi flushed and shut her mouth. Little conversations brewed around the digidestined, but Izzy wasn't a part of them. He was too preoccupied in making sure that he got all of them to Gennai's house.

Finally after what seemed like years of walking the digidestined arrived at a hidden, neat little cottage. Izzy wearily reached up to knock on the door, but the door suddenly opened and Izzy nearly fell in. A short figure, with a small white pony tail at the top of his head, appeared.

"Hello! Did you have any trouble finding the house?" He asked warmly taking in the sight of the tired slumped teenagers. Kari giggled at the irony of it.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Come in and sit by the fire. I'll explain the problem soon enough." Gennai stepped back inside. Exhausted, the digidestined followed the short man into a cosy lounge room.

"Now have a seat and I'll bring the scrolls." Gennai disappeared and the digidestined spread out across the room. When Gennai returned he was amused to see where the digidestined had sat. Sitting on a three-seater couch were Matt, then Sora and then Tai. Opposite to them were T.K, in the middle was Kari and then Davis. Spread out on bean bags and other odd chairs were the other digidestined.

Gennai spread out the scrolls in front of him and began to tell the digidestined the problem.

"After you defeated Malomyotismon, a new evil rose. He was Malomyotismon's son. Tyrantmyotismon." There was an eerie silence and Izzy leaned forward, eager to hear the problem.

"It turns out that Tyrantmyotismon is very dangerous; much worse than Malomyotismon. The legendary guardians were forewarned about this and they created this scroll for me. So that when the new evil arose that I would tell you about him and tell you of the power that Azulongmon and Zhuqiamon will give." Gennai finished.

"Who is the one that they will give the power to?" Izzy asked. Gennai skimmed through the small print. Dismayed, he looked up.

"It appears that it's been rubbed out." They all groaned.

"Well then how do we know who will save us from this Tyrantmyotismon?" Tai demanded. Gennai looked down again. His face lit up.

"It says that if you journey deep into the heart of the Lianamon's track, you will find an old stone that finishes the prophecy." Gennai closed the scroll, "So I guess you know where you're going tomorrow!" He said brightly.

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.


	3. TK's Trio

Disclaimer: Don't own any digimon. Yet again I do own Lianamon.

Friendship or Love

Chapter 3 T.K's Trio

_The sky darkened and out of the centre of it, flew two mega digimon._

"_T.K!" They called in unison, "Be careful on your journey. We have given you a gift; a gift of knowledge. You will be able to see what is true and what is false. We have also given Light a gift. She is the interpreter for us. We will be able to talk to you and Light through her. Good luck." With that the two digimon disappeared and I suddenly could feel a wet splash._

T.K's eyes popped wide open as cool droplets of water dripped down his face and all over him. Kari stood there, trying hard not to laugh.

"Kari? You are so going to get it." T.K warned, playfully. He reached for her, but she manoeuvred, wisely, out of the way. T.K scrambled to his feet, but he found that he was twisted in his blankets, resulting in his crash to the floor. Kari burst into giggles, "Here, let me help you up!" She reached out a hand for him to grab. T.K grinned slyly and took her hand, but then pulled her down. He pulled her into his lap and grinned. "I told you I'd get you back." She shrieked as he poked her stomach. She raked her hand through his blond dishevelled hair and messed it even more up.

Suddenly there was a loud cough at the door. Yolei stood there with a questioning stare. T.K and Kari both turned, blushing furiously. Kari took her hand out of his hair.

"We…were just…" T.K stammered.

"I was helping T.K get out of bed." Kari calmly finished for him. He gave her a grateful smile.

"I'm sure. Breakfast is ready." Yolei turned her heel. Kari glanced at T.K and burst into peals of laughter.

"Did…you see…the look on…her face?" T.K managed between bursts of laughter. Kari nodded and grinned.

"Let's get some breakfast." T.K held out a hand to Kari who gaily grasped it with her own.

Everyone was seated on a large round table. T.K stole a look at Matt. He was chatting to Tai and T.K noticed Matt sliding his left hand on top of Sora's. Either Tai noticed or Sora felt it because Matt pulled back and shovelled more rice into his mouth.

"Ahem." Everyone turned to Gennai as he cleared his throat. "I have a map for you to take and some copies of it."

"Why do we need copies?" Tai asked, scratching his boofy hair. Kari, who was sitting next to him, whacked the back of his head. "Why do you think?" She demanded.

"Um…" There was a long pause. "Because we might have to travel in groups?"

"Two points Tai!" Sora joked as she put her hand on his back. Tai flushed at her touch and shrewdly decided not to say anything.

"Yes…Tai is right. You will have to actually go in groups…" Gennai straightened up. Immediately everyone started screaming about who they wanted to go with.

"I wanna go with Kari!" Davis whined.

"Can I be with Sora?" Matt and Tai chorused together. Then they turned to each other and glared.

"People People! You will get to be with the people you want." Gennai waved his arms about. "Just don't forget to bring a map with your group." There was a mad dash as everyone tried to grab a map for their group. Sora, T.K, Izzy and Yolei grabbed a map and the next few seconds were chaotic as the digidestined rushed around the room to find a group to be with. In the end, T.K was with Kari and Davis, Sora was with Matt and Tai, Izzy was with Mimi and Joe and Yolei was with Cody and Ken.

Once everyone was in a group, they turned their attention back to Gennai. He smoothed his crumpled shirt.

"I made up a few kits, for if you get into danger…no you _will _get into danger. There are other supplies as well." Gennai looked meaningfully at Davis and Tai. They grinned cheekily and slapped a high five. "I guess I won't really be expecting you for awhile. Your digimon should be arriving soon to help out." Gennai stepped back and pressed a quick digit code and a hidden door opened. Out of it came, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Wormon, Veemon, Hawkmon and Armidillomon.

"We were beginning to wonder where you guys _disappeared _to." Davis joked as Veemon jumped into his arms. Patamon flew gladly onto T.K's head.

"Well now that you have your digimon, you should start heading for Lianamon's Track." Gennai said eagerly. The digidestined nodded and bustled out the door in their groups.

"So tell me why you are leading, again?" Davis asked for the millionth time. T.K sighed. "Because I have a better sense of direction then you do." He said, bored.

"Can we have some food?" Veemon asked as politely as he could.

"We had breakfast just awhile ago." Gatomon frowned. Veemon blushed and said nothing. They walked in silence, or in Patamon's case, he flew. Suddenly T.K felt a presence in his mind.

_Relax. Don't be scared. It's me, Azulongmon. You know, from your dream?_

T.K jerked. Did he just imagine that or was it real? He glanced at Kari. She stared steadily back at him and gave him a knowing smile.

_That's right. Through Light I am talking to you. Do not tell anyone about Light or your powers. Great disasters may occur._

T.K listened intently to the voice and was surprising disappointed when he felt the voice leave.

"Hey T.G! I've been calling you for 3 whole minutes. You in there? Or has some evil digimon taken over!" Davis mocked. T.K was a little shocked to some similarity in what Davis had said, but he quickly regained his composure.

"What?" T.K said impatiently.

"Is that rock supposed to be so big?" T.K suddenly turned to see a hideous shape that resembled a rock.

_That is no rock. Walk through it._

T.K walked through the rock and Davis was speechless.

"What're you doing?" Davis walked briskly forward to stop T.K, but surprisingly Kari pulled on his arm.

"Let him go." Her words were small, but they had a huge impact on Davis. Davis nodded and watched T.K disappear through the 'rock'.

"This might be a bit too much for you to see." Kari whispered uncharacteristically of Kari. She covered both of her small hands over his eyes and sang a soft song that kept him from taking her hands off. Gatomon kept Veemon preoccupied by feeding him some snacks. While Kari and Gatomon were doing this, T.K had somehow turned the rock smaller and was fighting the inner digimon, a Lianamon.

"Backss away huummansss." the Lianamon hissed. Its slimy olive green arms waved about.

"Not until we get what we want." T.K said firmly. Patamon jumped into the fray.

"Patamon digivolve into…Angemon!" Patamon disappeared and in his place was a tall shining angel.

"Hand of fate!" Angemon sent the attack straight at the Lianamon. It blocked the attack.

"Spiky trap!" The Lianamon's attack pummelled Angemon.

"T.K! I need to digivolve," Angemon stood slowly getting up.

"Angemon digivolve into…Magnaangemon!" The forest was overwhelmed by the splendour of the angel.

"Gate of destiny!" The Lianamon fell into the gate and disintegrated. Then, with another burst of light, Patamon fell into T.K's arms, exhausted.

Davis sneakily slipped an energy bar from the kit that T.K was currently carrying and managed to finish it before T.K even noticed. It was only after they stopped for a break that T.K found out that Davis took some food.

"One less energy bar for you!" he joked. Davis pouted and quickly gobbled down his other snack before T.K took any of his food.

"We there yet?" Davis whined. They had been walking for almost forty five minutes. He was answered with silence. T.K glanced at the map and turned left and continued walking. "We're nearly there."

Kari comfortingly placed a hand on T.K's arm. He smiled gratefully and the trio walked on.

"Eww! It stinks here. Can you two smell it?" Davis complained holding his nose. T.K glanced at Kari and immediately understood that they were at the heart of the Lianamon's Track.

"We're supposed to look for a small opening in a wall." T.K informed the other two.

"Why?" Davis asked dumbly. Everyone besides Davis sweat dropped.

"Because we're _at _the heart of the Lianamon's Track." Gatomon explained, irritated.

Davis sneaked another chocolate bar when T.K's back was turning and quickly swallowed it, but not before accidentally smearing it all over his hands. A few minutes later, they crawled all over the wall looking for a small opening. The task was almost impossible because there were many cracks in the wall. Then, Davis got lucky.

"Hey guys! Is this it?" He had his hand stuck in a hole, unknowing to all three, leaving a chocolate hint. T.K and Kari walked over and examined it.

"I hope so." Davis wriggled his hand about and was rewarded with a great light from the opening. The three stood in awe as they were greeted with the most beautiful scene. There were small digimon running about a waterfall and tall colourful trees provided shade for everyone.

"Is this really it?" Davis asked.

"I guess so. Let's go in." Kari suggested. They walked in and were speechless with the engravings on the walls.

"Wow. This really is it." T.K said. They stood in awe and time seemed to stand still.

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing! Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Yolei and Cody don't have much of a part do they? They'll be mentioned later.


	4. A Sorry Sora

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon. But Delianamon is mine.

Friendship or Love

Chapter 4 A Sorry Sora

"Let's go left." Tai suggested. Sora and Matt followed after him. As he passed a big, old tree, Matt stuck a tiny chocolate in the tree's hollow centre. Agumon tugged on Tai's shirt. He whipped around to stare at his digimon.

"What?" Agumon pointed at the chocolate hidden in the tree.

"Why did you do that, Matt? You're wasting the chocolates!" Tai exclaimed. Matt smirked. "It took you _that _long to realise that? The chocolate I put in there was the fifteenth," Tai gulped.

"Actually I saw you before Tai did." Agumon spoke up. Tai was lost in thought.

"Does that mean that we've been going in circles for…a really long time?" Tai scratched his head.

"Actually, only about fifteen minutes," Sora grinned. Tai stopped short and turned to face them.

"You mean you both knew we were going in circles, but didn't say anything?" Sora and Matt nodded and glanced at each other. Biyomon giggled.

"Well in that case, since you both tricked me; I think I deserve a rest. Plus a good snack for all the chocolates that you wasted." Tai promptly sat down. He spotted the kit in Matt's hands and made a dive for it.

"Uh uh." Matt shook his head and pulled the kit out of Tai's reach. "You're the leader so you should have known we were going in circles. We have to make up for the time we lost."

"Did either of you bring a phone?" Tai asked meekly.

"Why?" Sora cocked her head.

"I want to call for a pizza since you guys are such party poopers." Tai stuck his tongue out.

"Sorry I left it at home." Matt grabbed Tai and pulled him along as the three walked off.

Sora wiped her forehead from the sweat that dripped down her cheeks.

"Doesn't anyone think that it's a little unnaturally hot now?" She fanned her face. Sora looked at her best friends and saw that they too were red and sweaty.

"Don't speak too soon," Matt motioned at the strange unidentified digimon that looked slightly like lava, except it had two eyes and a mouth.

"Can it cook?" Tai joked.

"I can hear you for one thing." It grunted. "I am Delianamon. You are trespassing in my territory. Leave now or face my wrath." Gabumon tensed up.

"Matt let me digivolve." He whispered.

"You too, Agumon!" Tai called.

"Agumon warpdigivolve into…Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon warpdigivolve into…Metalgarurumon!" Biyomon tapped Sora's shoulder. "Shouldn't I?"

"We'll keep you rested. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon can handle this." She said confidently.

"Terra force!"

"Metal wolf claw!" The two attacks combined and hit Delianamon. He cackled and stood up.

"You think you can beat me?" Delianamon challenged.

"Uh...yes?" Tai scrunched up his eyes.

"Well, fair enough." Delianamon casually cocked his head. He jerked suddenly.

"Darkness Divine!" Delianamon's dark tattered wings spread out and a big explosion of darkness flew right at Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. The two mega digimon collapsed on the forest floor.

"Now?" Biyomon asked Sora.

"Okay, but hurry."

"Biyomon warpdigivolve into…Phoenixmon!" The bright mega digimon flew high up to face the Delianamon.

"Crimson flame!" The attack flew and hit the heart of Delianamon and the mega digimon fell.

Biyomon floated onto the ground.

"That was odd. How come Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon couldn't beat him, but you could?" Sora pondered.

Biyomon shrugged.

"I wonder…" Matt mused.

"I can't believe Phoenixmon was able to beat Delianamon and you _and _Gabumon couldn't beat him." Tai rambled on.

"Tai, you've been lecturing me for two hours. Don't you think you should stop?" Agumon asked innocently. Tai sighed. "I guess." Sora glanced at her watch and gasped.

"Are we supposed to take five hours to get there?"

"There actually wasn't a time limit and this isn't some big race." Matt reasoned.

"But is it really _supposed _to take this long?"

"The longer it takes the longer I get to spend time with you," Matt's words were laced with charm. Sora blushed and turned her face away. Tai saw this and immediately became mad. He clenched his fists. He brought one fist up, ready to punch Matt.

"I don't think it's wise to fight in a place that's not home." Agumon stated.

"Why not?" Tai asked.

"Because in your fight, you might fall over some cliff and get hurt. _Then _we would be very late." Agumon grinned. Sora sighed and whacked her forehead in frustration. "Sometimes I wish I went with Kari and not you, two." Tai looked away sheepishly.

"What's this about a fight?" Matt caught up to Tai.

"Nothing." Tai said nonchalantly and looked ahead.

"We should be there soon. I can feel it." Biyomon predicted.

"Of course we should trust a woman's intuition." Tai muttered.

"I'm a female Digimon. Look over there. Sora's a woman; well practically anyway." Biyomon shot at Tai. Sora ignored Tai and gasped at what came ahead.

"It's so stinky." Gabumon held his nose.

"Yeah. Tai was that you?" Matt teased. Tai frowned.

"Of course not. If it was me then you would smell this distinct…" Tai was interrupted by Sora.

"Ew. Too much info Tai!" Sora cut in. Tai flushed. The three came across a rock wall.

"That's just great!" Matt sarcastically remarked.

"Ooh look! Chocolate!" Tai cried. He rushed over and stuck his hand in the fissure to reach the chocolate. Suddenly there was a blinding light that engulfed the three.

A few seconds later Sora blinked and was amazed to see the most beautiful scenery she had ever seen. There were tall trees shading small digimon. Warm rays of light pouring all over the whole area and _three humans_?

"Kari? T.K and Davis?" Sora called out, unsure. The brunette girl ran towards her and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Thank you so much! I'm so glad to have another girl around!" Kari chatted cheerfully.

"Is there anyone else here? Or is it just us six?" Sora inquired.

"Just us. What took you so long?" Kari asked.

"Would you ever trust Tai's directions?" Sora grinned.

"Nope!" Kari smiled widely.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Quite some time. I'm not really sure how long." The two girls walked towards the four boys.

"The others aren't here yet. So I think we should play a game to pass time." Kari suggested.

A few minutes later they were seated in a circle. T.K rummaged around his kit and found a bottle.

"Let's play truth or dare and use a bottle to choose the person." He put the bottle in the middle and spun it. The bottle landed on Davis.

"Truth or Dare?" Sora and Kari chimed together.

"Uh…Dare." Davis decided.

"I dare you to…put both kits on your head and ask one of the little digimon if they like your hat." T.K smirked. Davis grabbed the two kits and followed out the dare.

"What did they say?" T.K asked impatiently.

"The little black one said it was the most and I quote 'bootiful ever'." He laughed. Davis leaned forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Tai.

"Truth." Tai said before they got the chance to say truth or dare.

"If you were the only person left on earth, which girl would you choose to be with?" Davis asked.

"Um…" Tai looked around nervously.

"Sora." He said embarrassed. Sora gave him a smile. Tai spun the bottle. It landed on Kari.

"Truth or dare?" Tai asked.

"Truth." Kari answered.

"If you were to pick between T.K and Davis, who would it be?" Kari glanced at T.K and saw his heartwarming smile. Then she looked at Davis. He winked at her.

"T.K" She said without hesitation.

Author's note: I think this is shorter than my other chapters. Oh well. Thank you so much for reviewing! At the end of the story I'm going to write all your names down.


	5. Mimi and You

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Friendship or Love

Chapter 5 Mimi and you

"I'm so tired!" Mimi complained. "Do you know how much longer it's gonna take, Izzy?"

Izzy checked his computer map. "I'm not very sure, but it looks like it might take awhile." Mimi groaned and ran her fingers through her caramel hair in frustration. She shifted her bright pink bag. Joe grinned to himself. He had been prepared for her whining and had brought a disc man and a couple of CDs of some lectures that his teachers had lent him.

"Joe, how can you listen to that?" Mimi asked. He yanked an earphone out. "I have a test coming up soon and I need to study for it." Mimi pulled a face. "How can you study at a time like this?" Joe shrugged.

The sun was hidden behind huge spreading trees. Mimi crept closely behind Izzy.

"Uh…don't you guys find this kind of spooky?" She whispered. Izzy turned around. "No." They walked in silence. A tapping sound was heard from behind a tree. Mimi spun around in fright.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong. Something doesn't feel right." Izzy sighed impatiently. "Look Mimi there's nothing wrong and even if there was…" Izzy was interrupted by a loud thump. Mimi screamed as a large shadow loomed before them.

"Hey Mimi, calm down. It's just us." Yolei's familiar voice soothed. Behind Yolei were Ken and Cody.

"You know, it's a lucky thing I had my earphones on, otherwise I would be deaf by now." Joe grinned.

The six walked in a tight bunch as they passed tall dark trees. There was a creepy aura and they didn't want to lose anyone. The sun was desperate to shine its bright happy rays down, but the clouds held it back and the air was covered in mist.

"Well Izzy? How much further?" Cody asked. Izzy opened up his laptop which he had been holding carefully by his side.

"Well we shouldn't take to long, but the next part that we're coming up to is going to be a maze." He glanced up. "We're going to have to be careful otherwise it would probably take about...oh I think four hours at least." Joe gulped. It wasn't that he didn't want to help, but his test was really important and he needed to study a lot for it.

The small group walked past trees and bushes that all looked alike. They seemed to be everywhere. Mimi wondered if they even were bushes. She narrowed her eyes at the bushes. Something didn't feel right.

"Are we out of the maze yet?" Joe asked, tiredly.

"Yes. We're nearly there." Izzy replied.

"Really?" Mimi perked up. Izzy, Joe and Ken stared at her wearily. How did she have all that energy even after walking for five hours? Mimi rummaged around in her bag. To everyone's shock and surprise, except Yolei, she pulled out a makeup bag.

"Why did you bring makeup?" Joe asked, dazed.

"I have to freshen up, of course. Don't you guys know anything?" Everyone sweat dropped. Mimi applied a fresh coat of lip gloss and sprayed some more perfume to keep her smelling nice and sweet.

"Hey Mimi? Do you have a spare hair brush?" Yolei asked. Mimi fumbled around in her bag a second time and produced a hot pink hair brush.

"Thanks." Yolei pulled the bright brush through her lavender hair. The group stopped abruptly in front of a rock wall.

"Well that's just great. We get to spend a few hours figuring out where to go next. Say, does anyone want to waste a few hours?" Joe sarcastically remarked. Izzy indicated for Joe to shut up.

Mimi kept a good distance away from the rough rocky surface.

"Lean against the wall." Izzy instructed. Mimi grudgingly complied and put her ear against the cold wall. Faint murmurs danced around on the other side.

"What do you think it is?" Mimi muttered.

"I'm hoping it's people." Izzy muttered back.

"So how are we going to know?" Ken asked. Izzy bent down to look around in his bag. In his hands was an unusual looking device.

"I call it the finder. I use it to help me find things or find out information." Izzy explained. He placed the Finder against the wall and took a step back to let the Finder do its job. Mimi took a blanket out of her bag and spread it across the floor.

"Why'd you bring that?" Cody asked.

"For times like these." Mimi gracefully sunk onto the blanket and sighed.

"Well since Izzy's thing might take awhile, I could Sit and listen to my lectures." Joe quickly spoke. He parked himself onto the blanket without bothering to ask Mimi. The other three looked at each other and then made a mad dash for the blanket. They ended up in a very twisted mess.

"I'm glad I didn't decide to rest." Izzy said dryly. He watched as the Finder shifted from place to place; scanning the area once in awhile.

"Izzy, are you sure your thing works?" Cody asked. They had been waiting for almost an hour.

"It'll take some time because the Finder is scanning the whole area. Be patient. I know it works." Izzy replied. Mimi was resting against Joe and Yolei was curled up into a ball.

"Well, it's just that I am a little hungry." Cody said sheepishly. Izzy picked out an energy bar from the kit and tossed it to Cody. Cody gratefully took it and munched on it.

"Beep beep!" The finder screeched. Izzy shot awake and hurried to see what the Finder had found.

"Hey guys! The Finder found something!" Izzy called happily. Mimi sat up groggily and opened a tired eye.

"Are you sure?" She asked slowly. Izzy nodded his head and helped Mimi wake up the others. Izzy held the Finder carefully and examined the reading.

"Well it says that there seems to be a sort of doorway." Izzy said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Joe asked rhetorically. He scrambled up to the area where the Finder had scanned and felt around it. Moments later a bright light shone through and Mimi could only sigh in awe.

When the six had recovered from the shockingly bright light, they stepped inside. Mimi was blissfully happy.

"It's so beautiful." Mimi murmured to Yolei. Yolei nodded in agreement.

"Mimi! Joe! Izzy!" A familiar voice called. The group turned to see Tai running towards them.

"Oh no! Hide the food!" Mimi joked. Tai pouted. "I was only kidding. Don't worry." Matt, Kari, Sora, T.K and Davis soon joined them and the twelve were reunited again.

"So…do you know when Gennai will get in touch?" Tai asked. Izzy shook his head.

"I hope he doesn't yet, because I want to enjoy this beautiful place!" Mimi cried happily.

"Me too." Sora agreed. The twelve of them were scattered across a bright green hill.

"So how long did we actually take to get here?" Ken asked curiously.

"About 5 truth or dare rounds, 7 spin the bottles…" Sora glanced meaningfully at the boys. "And a few biggest embarrassments."

"Wow. How long did that take?" Cody asked Kari.

"Oh about five to seven hours. I kind of lost count." Kari replied. She leaned against T.K and closed her eyes. Mimi smiled to herself at the cuteness and fell asleep on her blanket.

Author's note: I'm really sorry about the delay. I just couldn't bring myself to write this. Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Cody Decodes the Code

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I own Diamonte Peak.

Friendship or Love

Chapter 6 Cody Decodes the Code

"Izzy, has Gennai written yet?" Veemon asked. Izzy clenched his fist. "No! For the seventieth time he hasn't." The way his said those words were so uncharacteristic of Izzy. Mimi glanced up. "Izzy, don't be so hard on Veemon. He only wants to help." She said gently.

"Easy for you to say. No one depends on you to get every calculation right." Izzy sarcastically muttered. He got up and ran off.

"Where's he going?" Cody asked.

"Don't worry. He'll come back." Tai reassured Cody.

"But how do you know?" Cody persisted. Tai nodded his head at Izzy's laptop that was lying carefully in Izzy's kit. "He would probably die for his laptop." Cody said nothing and ran off in the direction that Izzy had gone. Tai leaned on one elbow.

"How could you say that about Izzy?" Kari demanded.

"It's true." Tai said.

"But now both Izzy _and _Cody have run off. We don't need both gone." Kari said.

"Well I'm sorry." Tai leaned forward to glare at Kari.

"Hey guys don't fight about it. They'll come back and everything will be okay." Sora calmly reminded them. Kari smiled. "Sorry Tai."

"I could never be mad at you." Tai grinned at his little sister.

"Aw. Just like a good old story." Gatomon grinned.

Cody hurried after Izzy's shadow. It wasn't hard because although Izzy was a genius in academic things, he was no athlete.

"Izzy! Wait up." Cody puffed. Izzy stopped and turned around to see Cody.

"We only depend on you because you are the one that knows what's right." Cody said.

"Yeah, but you don't know the pressure." Izzy sighed.

"We don't care whether you get things wrong because we know that you'll figure out a way to make it right." Cody said.

"You think?" Izzy smiled. Cody nodded firmly. "Come on. They're all worried about you."

"Hey I'm sorry I ran off." Izzy said apologetically.

"Don't worry. All is forgiven." Matt said.

"Beep Beep!" Everyone stared at the laptop. Izzy hurried to see whether it was from Gennai.

"It says: Hello digidestined. It's great to know all of you got there safely. Well I did read up about it and the ancient script says: Drink and thirst no more. Dive and find great treasure. Read and learn. I'm not very sure what it means. Hopefully you kids can figure it out. Well you'll get another email from me later. See you then. From Gennai." All the digidestined had crowded around Izzy's laptop.

"What could that mean?" Yolei asked incredulously.

"It doesn't make sense." Ken said.

"Do you think they're supposed to be connected?" Yolei asked.

"Maybe." Izzy shrugged.

"Can anyone make anything of it?" Sora asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Maybe if you take a nap and maybe a snack you might figure it out." Gabumon hinted. All the digimon looked up in agreement.

"We'll figure it out sooner or later. We could use a break." Tai said.

"Ok. Just a little one." Izzy said.

All the digimon grunted happily.

"That just hits the spot." Agumon sighed happily. He curled up into a ball.

"Nighty night. Oh wait, it's afternoon." Tentomon said. All the digimon fell fast asleep.

"Oh look. There's no more water and I'm thirsty." Mimi complained.

"Well there's a well over there. Go and get some water." T.K said. Mimi looked incredulously at him. Cody played those words back in his head. Then he played the ancient script back in his head. _Drink and thirst no more. A well for water. _Cody let out a gasp.

"What?" Davis asked lazily. Cody ran towards the well, armed with rope .

"Well at least someone is energetic for the water. Hey! He didn't take the bucket. I'll bring it." Kari said, rushing after Cody.

"Dive and find great treasure." Cody muttered to himself.

"Wha?" Kari said. Tying the rope to a tree and then himself, Cody dived into the well.

"What? Cody!" Kari screamed. T.K and Davis came running.

"What happened?" T.K asked.

"He jumped into the water." Kari leaned over the side. "Wait! That's not water." She grabbed a part of the rope and dived into the well. T.K looked at Davis before diving in. "Don't follow me. I need you to take care of the ropes." T.K said firmly. Davis sighed. "Yeah yeah. I got them."

Cody was aware that two other digidestined had dived in too. Reaching the bottom, he carefully stepped down and steadied Kari who was right behind him. Who, in turn, steadied T.K.

"Read and Learn." Cody said. He looked at the walls. "Look really carefully. Can you see some inscriptions?" He asked the other two.

"Yeah. There." T.K pointed.

"It says: The power we give to help the chosen ones will be for Light and Hope. To help them bare the power will be Love and Friendship. Travel to Diamonte Peak. The new evil will wait for you." Cody finished. Jotting it down, Kari turned to Cody.

"So the power is going to be given to T.K and I?" She asked.

"Yes, but Love and Friendship will help out." A deep voice entered the well. The three looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"Good luck." It said.

"So did you get the water?" Tai asked.

"Nope. We got the code. Thanks to Cody." Kari smiled. Everyone rushed to Kari to see what had been written.

"So none of us get the power except you, T.K, Matt and Sora?" Yolei asked. Kari nodded.

"Aw. What a let down." Yolei smiled. Matt hugged Sora. T.K exchanged a shy smile with Kari.

"Well at least it won't take as long as we thought it would." Joe said brightly.

Author's note: I know. I was on a roll and decided to write this one. Joe is 17. Matt, Sora and Tai are 16. Mimi and Izzy are 15. Yolei, Kari, T.K, Davis and Ken are 14 and Cody is 12.


	7. Yolei at Gennai's house

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Friendship or Love

Chapter 7 Yolei at Gennai's House

The digidestined sleepily waited for Gennai to return from getting hot drinks. When Izzy had emailed Gennai saying that they had figured out the code, Gennai had asked them to come back to his house. All the digidestined had groaned at this, but they knew they had to. Yolei was wary of T.K and Kari always together. She liked T.K, secretly of course, and she didn't like it how Kari was always with him. _They are best friends. So maybe that's why they're so close. _

"No need to worry, I'm back!" Gennai appeared with a tray of steaming mugs. Everyone crowded around him happily, waiting to get their drink. After they had settled back against the couches and chairs, Gennai spoke again. "So T.K and Kari are given the power and Sora and Matt will help share it. Is that right?" They all nodded. "I wonder how you will be able to use it." T.K fidgeted uncomfortably. Kari put a reassuring hand on his arm. Yolei was full of frustration, but she chose not to show it, as that wouldn't be as helpful right now. "What's wrong, T.K?" Gennai asked gently.

"It's nothing." T.K quickly replied.

"What I think will happen is that when you are full of emotion from your crest, it will activate it. We'll discuss it more tomorrow. Right now, you should all get some sleep. See you in the morning!" Gennai called and waved them off to bed.

Yolei woke up happily. She had dreamt of a good dream where T.K had rejected Kari and had gone with Yolei.

"That will probably never happen." Yolei said bitterly. She crept out of her room and decided to visit T.K. Just outside the door, she could hear two hushed voices. She peeked from the corner and saw T.K and Kari sitting together, apparently discussing something. Yolei clenched her fist in anger. _Why is it that Kari's always with him? I never get a chance. _Yolei crept away from the door and walked into the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Tai.

"Morning." Yolei greeted softly. Tai nodded at her. "Morning."

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"I could ask the same for you."

"You first." Yolei sat down.

"I was just thinking."

"About…?"

"How unfair it is that Sora and Matt also got the power."

"Well Azulongmon and Zhuqiamon chose them. We didn't really have a say in it."

"I know, but it's still unfair." Tai played with the lacy tablecloth. "So why are you up so early?"

"I just woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep." Yolei replied.

"Something must have been on your mind."

"Yeah." Yolei said ruefully.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yolei thought about it. What are the odds that Tai would tell Kari? Yolei shook her head.

"Well just like you don't like it how Matt and Sora get the power, I think it's really unfair with T.K and Kari…"

"And you like T.K?" Tai interrupted. Yolei stared at Tai in shock. "How did you know?"

"That's why I'm jealous of Matt and Sora." They fell back into silence. Suddenly Matt appeared at the door, followed by Sora. "Speak of the devil." Tai muttered softly to Yolei. "_Devils._" She muttered back.

"Did we miss anything?" Matt asked.

"No."

"Okay." Sora plopped down in the seat next to Yolei. "So…" _Awkward silence. _

"Everyone should be coming soon." Tai said brightly.

Gennai led the digidestined outside. The digidestined sat in a circle and watched as Gennai got one of the digimon to come out. Yolei was ecstatic to see Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon will be used for the demonstration." Gennai explained. He gestured to Yolei to stand next to Hawkmon.

"Since Hawkmon's first digiegg was Love, I need you to be full of Love." Gennai said seriously. Yolei closed her eyes and felt the Love that she had for T.K flow out of her and into Hawkmon.

"WOW!" Hawkmon cried. "I feel so alive and so strong." Gennai nodded.

"Yolei was full of Love, so all the energy flew into Hawkmon." Hawkmon demonstrated his strength by racing through the sky and hauling huge logs for wood. He did this about six times.

"Just think. If a stronger power was added to that, who knows what could happen?" T.K and Kari grinned at each other. Yolei stared bitterly at them. She wished she could have that power.

"So the prophecy said to go to Diamonte Peak and meet Tyrantmyotismon?" Gennai asked. The digidestined nodded.

"Well you should pack your stuff and get ready to go because from what I hear, Diamonte Peak is very far from here. Go and pack now and I'll explain some more after you've finished." Gennai hurried them back into the house.

Yolei walked into the kitchen, armed with her bags. She was surprised to see most of the digidestined there.

"Yolei's here. So we're just waiting for Sora, Matt and Tai." T.K grinned. Yolei turned her head to hide her blush. Gennai typed a few numbers in his computer and the digimon appeared through a white light.

Sora, Matt and Tai suddenly appeared at the door.

"Sorry we're late, we had a _few _problems." Sora said meaningfully. They settled down on chairs with their digimon.

"I decided that it would be better to travel together because I heard from the last trip, some people took a lot longer than others. You'll only need one map. So don't lose it." Gennai stared at Tai teasingly.

"Be careful and stick together. Just trust and believe in your crest. In addition, you might want to be aware of the things you will see on Diamonte Peak. They aren't very nice because Tyrantmyotismon has done a few renovations. Good luck and good bye." Gennai waved them off and the digidestined set off on what was hopefully their last and successful journey.

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. Happy New Year! Hope you like this chapter.


	8. It's a Joy to be Joe

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Kyriffimon is mine.

Friendship or Love

Chapter 8 It's a Joy to be Joe

Joe silently trudged after Tai as the digidestined and digimon hiked towards a deep valley. He was silently stressing about his test. He knew he was sometimes a little obsessive over his tests, but he couldn't help it. This test was a very important test. Mimi sullenly whined behind him and Joe clenched his teeth. He didn't hate Mimi. He just didn't like it when she whined over the smallest things. Joe knew he shouldn't say anything because this hike was hard for him as well.

"How…much…further?" Mimi panted. Everyone looked at her. She held up her hands.

"Okay okay. Just trying to pass time." Tai scratched the back of his head, which was almost an impossible thing to do because his hair was so big. Joe got out a small cloth and wiped his glasses. The heat was almost unbearable. Izzy carefully shaded his eyes and glanced up at the highest peak of Diamonte Peak.

"It should take approximately four days to get there." Izzy estimated. Joe groaned. "Hey don't worry. Gennai changed the time so that it's faster here and time in the real world is slower."

"Doesn't that mean that we live four more days?" Gomamon asked.

"Not exactly." Izzy answered. It was about midday and the sun was spreading it's rays across the sky.

"Can we stop for lunch now?" Davis' meek voice could be heard from behind.

"I agree!" Veemon called.

"Just a bit more further, okay?" Tai said. They walked a few metres.

"How come it seems like we're always on journeys?" Mimi asked to anyone who listened. Joe shrugged to himself. The sooner they destroyed that evil digimon, the sooner he could study.

The digidestined and digimon sat down under a reasonably shaded area of grass and got out some food that Gennai had given them.

"All right! Ham sandwiches, cheese sandwiches, ham and cheese sandwiches, a big bowl of fruit, strawberry cakes and a big bottle of juice." Tai peered at the food that he described.

"Let's dig in!" Agumon cried. The digidestined and digimon ate their fill and sat back.

"We should get going soon." Tai said. The digidestined groaned.

"Just a little while longer?" Sora pleaded. Tai glanced at her.

"Just a little." They rested for about half an hour before getting up and starting the descent down the valley. Kari slipped on a rock and T.K quickly helped her up.

"Are you okay, Kari?" Gatomon asked. Kari nodded. Yolei quickened her pace to join T.K and Kari. Joe got out his discman and listened to the lecture for the fiftieth time. He listened to a few CDs as the group walked across the valley and dreamily thought of how he would feel after the test would be over.

Joe's daydream was interrupted when the whole group suddenly stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Joe asked, craning his head forward to take alook at what was going on in front. Walking pass Tai, were a group of Kyriffimons. Tai was patiently waiting for them to pass. It seemed like forever as there were so many of them. Finally a shy small Kyriffimon passed and gave them a small smile.

"That one was so cute." Sora commented. Kari put away the camera she had taken out to take pictures of the Kyriffimon.

"I've never seen them before." Kari said.

"They're a really shy group and you would only see them passing by here unless you followed them." Izzy explained. Tai started off again and the other digidestined followed him. Many groans, moans and whines away, the digidestined reached the bottom of the other side of the valley.

"Joe, can you pass me the rope?" Tai asked. Joe fumbled around in the bag that Gennai gave him and pulled out the rope. Tai tied everyone together and used poles as walking sticks to help him walk up the steep side of the valley. Gomamon kept slipping as his flippers were made for slippery areas.

"Whatever you do, don't look back." Ken quietly said. Mimi gulped and looked at the sky. The walk up the side was long and tedious.

"I'm bored." Veemon said.

"Save your breath, Veemon." Davis said.

"No. I am too. Why don't we play a talking game?" Gomamon suggested. The other digimon chorused their agreements and they spent the next few minutes deciding what to play.

"I know! 'The first word that comes to your mind as soon as I say a word'." Gatomon said.

"Is that even the name of a game?" Tentomon asked.

"No, Gatomon was just trying to explain a game." Patamon said.

"I'll start." Gatomon said after every digimon agreed. "Cat."

"Mouse."

"Cheese."

"Milk."

"Cow."

"uh…blue." Everyone stared at Veemon.

"What has that got to do with cows?" Palmon asked.

"I just thought of the first thing in my head and then I saw my blue self." Veemon shrugged. They played the game right up until Tai yelped in happiness as he reached the top.

Joe wiped the sweat off his face as Tai helped everyone up and onto flat land.

"We should look for a place to stay for the night." The sun was setting fast as different shades of pink and orange settled across the sky. The digidestined found a small cave with a nice area outside.

"We girls should sleep inside." Mimi said.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"Because we need a more comfortable place to sleep." Mimi said. Tai raised an eyebrow.

"Just let them." Matt said wearily. Sora gave Matt a grin and hurried with the other girls inside the cave. A few minutes later, the girls returned to eat a quick meal.

"Are you guys sure you don't mind?" Sora asked.

"Well there's more of us to protect you girls." Davis said boldly. Gomamon scoffed at this.

"What?" Davis asked.

"Oh nothing." Gomamon grinned. The girls quickly ate their dinner and then with a quick goodbye, they rushed off with their digimon back into the cave.

"Now that the girls are gone, we can talk about them." Davis said gleefully.

"Isn't that like gossiping?" Ken asked.

"Who cares?" Tai asked.

Author's note: Thank you so much for reviewing! There shouldn't be any more complications with romances. grin. Please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Davis Amuses Himself

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I own Frillymon

Friendship or Love

Chapter 9 Davis Amuses Himself

Davis wearily opened one eye. Last night the boys had stayed up talking about the girls and now it had taken a toll on him. Suddenly he saw five people staring down at him.  
"He lives! Now we have to wake the other caveman." Matt said and rushed off to join the other six who were unsuccessfully trying to wake Tai up.  
"We've been trying to wake you up for almost…" Yolei glanced at her watch, "Half an hour." Davis rubbed his head and sat up.

"Shouldn't you be rubbing your eyes?" Kari smirked. Davis rubbed his eyes and the sleep came away with his hands. He moaned. Kari had seen him all gross and tired. There was a splash and then a yelp. Everyone near Davis turned to see what the noise was. There was a laughing Matt, a furious Tai and an empty bucket. Mimi was sitting patiently near them and Agumon was on the floor laughing.  
"The leader is finally awake to get us going." Matt announced.

"Hey why is it that Tai always leads?" Veemon asked.  
"He's the crest of courage, he has to lead." Izzy said between his teeth so Tai wouldn't hear.  
"But Davis is too." Veemon protested.  
"He isn't the original one out of our group." Izzy replied. Veemon shut up and watched as Tai and Davis scoffed down three quarters of the breakfast that was supposed to be for everyone.  
"Can we start going now?" Tai asked. Everyone glared at him.  
"We waited for you, so now you can wait for us." Mimi said. The girls finished cleaning up and made sure that everyone was clean and ready to go.

A dark figure stood behind a tree. Davis stopped and marched bravely up to it."You think you're so good? Come out and be brave." Davis said fiercely. Veemon tapped him on the back.  
"It's just an innocent Frillymon." Veemon said. The Frillymon stepped out of the shadows and revealed itself as a flower type digimon.  
"Oh. Well see ya later, mister Frillymon."  
"I'll be warning everyone about ya." The female Frillymon said, obviously annoyed with Davis. She disappeared and Davis hurried to catch up with the others.  
"What happened?" Yolei sighed.  
"Nothing…just taking down notes of the beautiful trees." Davis stammered.  
"Yeah sure." Yolei turned around and hurried ahead.  
"What's wrong with her?" Veemon asked.  
"Who knows? She's probably having that time of the month." Davis joked.

Davis walked silently behind the others. He was in deep thought."Hey Veemon? How come we can't kiss our elbows?" Davis asked.  
"I don't know. You're the human. You should know." Veemon said. Davis jerked his head and attempted to kiss his elbow.  
"It looks tough. Maybe I can do it." Veemon said. He proceeded and failed.  
"What's going on?" Kari asked suddenly appearing at Davis's side. T.K appeared beside her.  
"I'm trying to kiss my elbow, but it's not working." Davis explained. Soon T.K, Kari and their digimon were bent over their arms trying to kiss their elbows.  
"Wow. I've never done this before. It's fun." Patamon said.

Over their hike across the plateau, a small group of the digidestined was kissing their arms."What are you guys doing?" Sora asked with a bemused grin. Kari, Davis and T.K exchanged sheepish smiles.  
"Oh nothing." They chorused. Sora grinned knowingly.  
"Anymore impossible things you can't do?" Veemon asked as Sora left to chat with Matt.  
"I can't put my leg over my head?" Davis suggested.  
"I can do that, but not while we're walking." Kari said. Gatomon climbed up onto Kari's shoulder and put her leg over her head.  
"Easy as pie." Gatomon said.  
"Speaking of which, when can we eat?" Davis asked.  
"I'll go ask Tai." Veemon bounded over to their leader. Patamon flew higher to have a look at a tree.  
"Hey look! There's an apple." Patamon said his head buried in the tree. Patamon flew back with a bright red apple.  
"Hey do you know the story of Snow White?" T.K asked.  
"Who's Snow White?" Gatomon asked.  
"She was this girl who was poisoned by her evil stepmother by a red apple." T.K said.  
"So you're trying to say that this apple might be poisoned? Ew." Patamon chucked the apple far away. There was a loud bang where the apple had gone.  
"Where'd you get all that strength?" T.K asked.  
"I don't. I mean I do, but I can't have done that." Patamon shrugged. "Oh well." Veemon hurried towards them.  
"Tai is so unfair. He says that we shouldn't eat until we're hungry." Veemon said.  
"You're always hungry." Davis said.  
"But so are you." Veemon rubbed his blue belly.  
'I think he means when more people are hungry." Kari said.  
"Well Veemon. We'll have to wait until then." Davis said.

The sun was shining directly overhead."Tai! CAN WE EAT NOW?" Davis called. Tai called everyone together so he could tell them something.  
"Uh you see. We don't have any more food because we ate it all this morning." Tai said looking at the ground. Davis and Veemon looked like they were going to faint.  
"Are you nuts? How are we going to live?" Davis rubbed his maroon hair worriedly.  
"We'll survive. Humans can live without food for a day. Have you ever heard of forty hour famine?" Izzy asked.  
"What about digimon?" Veemon asked.

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing. I'm going to try and post another chapter before school starts.


	10. A Feast for a Tai

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Friendship or Love

Chapter 10 A Feast For A Tai

The digidestined trudged through the empty hot plateau, glaring at Tai.

"How could you forget to leave food for later?" Davis demanded.

"You've asked me that a million times. If you were a leader would you have remembered?" Tai asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Uh…" Davis stuttered as he thought carefully about it. "I don't think I would have, no."

"Good." Tai happily said and marched on. T.K mimicked Tai and pushed his nose in the air. Kari tried to hold back giggles.

"Stop it T.K!" She grinned. Tai spun around.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

"Jeez Tai. Loosen up. We all make mistakes." Matt calmly remarked.

"Yeah. We can wait until we find a place to eat." Sora soothed.

"Where are we going to find a restaurant in this desert?" Joe panicked. Sora glared at him and indicated that he should shut up.

"You shouldn't worry. I'm not even hungry!" Mimi cried. A loud grumbling noise could be heard. Mimi blushed and tried to still her stomach.

The digidestined grew tired and soon all of them were starving. It was mid afternoon and the sun was at its peak.

"Tai? Are you sure we can't find…" Agumon was interrupted when a pretty woman in a bright pink dress appeared out of nowhere right in front of Tai.

"Hello digidestined!" She called to them.

"Who are you?" Tai asked.

"I'm Gennai's female counterpart, Gina." She explained.

"So…do you have any food?" Ken asked. She grinned and beckoned them inside a camouflaged cave.

"Wipe your flippers Gomamon." Joe joked and Gomamon proceeded to do so. The room that they were in was quite small and the digidestined could barely fit inside, but the cave was neat and decorative.

"Very…cosy." Sora commented.

"I don't often have visited such as big as you guys." Gina winked. She led them into another bigger room. "Have a seat. I'll be right back with the food." With a swish of her pink skirt, she was gone.

"There's not enough seats." Yolei said. Thee digidestined didn't have a seat.

"Kari and I can sit on a pillow." T.K offered and they disappeared into the other room to grab a pillow.

"In that case, I'll seat on a pillow too." Davis said before anyone else could offer. Tai noticed Yolei glaring at Davis. He shrugged. T.K and Kari returned with a gigantic dark blue pillow. It was big enough for T.K, Kari and their digimon. They settled themselves on the cold hard floor.

"Do you have enough room?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." T.K reassured. Tai could hardly think straight. He was so hungry and tired. All he could think about were large mounds of food lined up to enter his mouth.

"There's more to come, but here are a few plates." Gina suddenly reappeared with two large plates piled high with ham and tomato sandwiches, cheese sandwiches, salad sandwiches and peanut butter and jam sandwiches. Tai literally drooled at the sight of the food.

"Help yourselves. I'll be back with drinks." Gina disappeared again as quickly she had come.

"I think Tai should start first. He looks like he's in heaven." Matt smirked.

"I resent that, but thanks." Tai leaned over and picked out a variety of the sandwiches.

"How can he eat so much?" Yolei asked Mimi.

"That's only for starters, darl." Mimi reached out for a few salad sandwiches. Everyone grabbed a couple of sandwiches each. The digimon happily munched their way through one of the big mountains of sandwiches.

"Davis will become just like Tai!" Gatomon commented.

"Hey!" Davis exclaimed.

"In many ways, it's a good thing." Kari hurriedly said.

Tai started on his fifths and sixths while everyone watched in fascination as he shoved sandwiches in his mouth and washed them down with apple juice. He suddenly noticed them all staring at him.

"What?" He said with his mouthful.

"Nothing." They chimed in unison. They resumed their small talk between themselves.

"Davis? Any more weird information I should know about humans?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah. We humans actually have to change our clothes everyday. It's such a chore." Davis grinned.

"I think if I had to shed my coat everyday I would cry." Gatomon said.

"Well I'm glad you don't." Kari smiled.

"How is everyone?" Gina asked as she took away the dishes.

"Not hungry, but tired." Matt said.

"Well you guys should rest. Go left that way and then turn right. Go down the stairs and you'll find a big room with a few couches." Gina explained in a rush. The digidestined looked at each other burst out laughing.

"So does anyone remember the directions?" Tai asked. They wound themselves around Gina's maze of a cave and after a long time, they reached the room she had told them to go to.

"Us girls will sleep here." Mimi said as she pointed at a few couches. "We'll be safe from you horny guys." She grinned.

"We wouldn't do anything!" Matt protested. Sora giggled and followed her fellow feminine friends.

After many disputes and arguments, they all settled to sleep and rested their poor aching bodies.

Author's note: I'm sorry for the wait. It might be awhile before I update because school is starting soon. There are about four chapters to go. Thanks for reviewing! I'm always inspired by you.


	11. Back On the Road With Ken

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Friendship or Love 

Chapter 11 Back on the road with Ken

"Good bye! And Good luck!" Gina waved. The digidestined were on the road again. Or sand. Ken squinted his eyes. The sun was already up. The other digidestined had wanted to leave earlier, but Ken was glad they had waited. He was so tired and although the sleep was the best he'd had in a long time, he still felt tired.

"Well my friends, it is a long way to go." Tai called loudly from his place in the front. Ken saw Matt roll his eyes to Sora who giggled in return. He wanted a closer friend. He had wormmon, but he needed a human friend.

"Hey, you ok?" a high voice interrupted Ken's lamentations. He turned to see whom it was and was surprised to see Mimi walking next to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm good." Ken replied curtly.

"If you ever need to talk to anyone, I'll be here." She smiled reassuringly at him to let him know she wasn't going to push him. Ken gave her a small smile as she left to walk with Joe.

"Is it just me, or does the sun rise quicker here?" Kari frowned as she tried to shade her eyes from the angry orange sun that winked its brilliance on them.

"We're in Digital Saving." Gatomon piped up.

"Digital Saving?" Davis asked. He scratched his head.

"It's kinda like your Daylight Saving." Veemon supplied.

"Oh well…how does that help with the sun rising earlier?" Davis asked.

"I don't know." Veemon shrugged his puny blue shoulders. Ken smiled at the playful banter between Davis and Veemon.

"Do you think we can stop soon?" Wormon asked. Ken was startled and he glanced down to see his poor digimon turning an unhealthy dark green.

"Hey Tai!" Ken called to the big clump of brown mess striding confidently in the front. He turned around.

"Uh. Is it important?"

"Yeah. Wormon looks sick." Ken replied.

"OK then. Hey guys? We're stopping for awhile." There were cheers and applause. Everyone was tired and they were finally getting a rest.

The digidestined gathered around a big tree. It had minimal shade, but there were splotches of shade around the tree. Ken carefully laid wormmon down on a relatively shady spot.

"Thanks Ken." Wormon closed his eyes. A small, strange purple glow appeared in the middle of Wormon. It slowly moved through him until Wormon was back to his normal healthy green.

"What happened?" Ken asked.

"I don't know." Wormon said puzzled.

"I think because of Ken's kindness, it healed Wormon." Izzy said.

"Why were you sick anyway?" Veemon asked.

"I think I ate too much." Wormon said. He showed everyone that he was healthy by jumping up and down. Everyone watched in amusement as the digimon tried to jump as well. Gomamon couldn't exactly jump so he rose a little higher than the ground and then when he fell to the ground he skidded.

"Well now that Wormon's better, we should start going." Tai announced abruptly. Everyone groaned.

"Just a bit more, Tai." Kari whined. Tai softened and smiled.

"All right. You always con me anyway." He doled out some snacks and water. Within minutes everyone was happily munching on cheese crackers.

Ken smiled and looked at all his friends. There was once a time when he felt like an outcast and he did deserve to be one after all he did, but he was glad that he was with them. He laughed as Wormon squirted some gooey web stuff and Gabumon shot a frozen ball at it. The two mixtures combined and it became a little ball about the size of a tennis ball. Gomamon brought his tail back and smacked the ball hard. He slid across the sand and behind the tree.

"I got it! I got it!" Biyomon called. She flew up and reached out with her light pink wings. The gooey ice ball sailed into her wings and she flew back down. She tried to give it back to Agumon so that he could throw it, but it seemed to be stuck to her wings.

"Uh. I might need a little help." Biyomon giggled.

"Oh Bi!" Sora ran out to help her digimon partner. Ken studied Matt's face. It was full of concern and love. Ken knew whom the love was for. He thought it was sweet.

They played the little game for about half an hour before Tai decided that they should start moving again.

Gatomon started humming. It was a pleasant hum that made everyone hum too. The menacing mountain was looming very close now. Ken shivered at the thought of what was up there. He glanced at the other digidestined. They didn't look afraid. They didn't have to because they all had each other.

It was dark by the time Tai decided they should stop.

"We're at the bottom of the mountain." He looked at the tired faces.

"We'll rest tonight and then start out tomorrow. Two people at a time will take watch. Joe and I'll go first." With that, everyone set up a little place for them to sleep while Joe and Tai sat on a log chatting about who knows what and just watching for any intruders.

Ken was unexpectedly awakened in the early hours of the morning. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Mimi's cheerful face.

"Hey. Izzy and I nominated you and Davis to go and watch for the next two hours. Have fun!" She smiled and quietly crawled into her sleeping bag.

Ken groggily got up and made his way over to the watching spot of the comfy big log.

"Hey Ken!" Davis brightly greeted him.

"How can you be so awake?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because Veemon always scratches me when he's having a bad dream so I'm more awake." Ken sighed and sat down.

"Better get comfortable." He smiled ruefully. It was very dark and Ken could barely see Davis. He could only see a flicker as the small fire in front of them crackled and spat.

"So." Davis said half an hour after they had started guard. "What do you like doing in your spare time?" Ken looked incredulously at Davis.

"Um…I work on my website?" Ken said, a little unsure of what he was supposed to say.

"That's cool. I've always wanted to have my own site, but Dad can't seem to get our internet working." Davis said brightly.

"How can you survive without the internet?" Ken said.

"I don't know actually." Davis scratched his head. "Normally if I need help, I got to Jun."

Ken silently grinned to himself. Jun wasn't any smarter than Davis.

"I don't have much time anyhow because of soccer, but my dream is to one day have a web site about my famous noodles!" Davis and Ken laughed together.

"Are you worried about that digimon?" Ken asked.

"Nah. We can all do it together." Davis said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Ken asked.

"Nothing. If you ever need someone totalk to,I'm here."Davis said. It made Ken feel important.The two sat in companionable silence for the rest of the hour.

Author's note: I'm very sorry for this very late update. The next one should come in the holidays. Which are in a few weeks. There are only three chapters to go! Thanks for all the reviews. They encouraged me to write.


	12. Matt's hike up the mountain

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I also don't own the "off to see the wizard' song from Wizard of oz.

Friendship or Love

Chapter 12: Matt's hike up the mountain

Matt lazily stretched. The sun had just risen and he had just woken up. Matt grinned and thought back to their conversation when they had taken watch a few hours ago.

"_How is your band?" Sora said. They had just sat down on the log._

"_It's good. You want to come by and watch us?" Matt asked._

"_Sure. I'd love to." Sora smiled._

Matt loved Sora's smile. It was innocent yet it was playful. He loved everything about her. From her long cerise locks to her delicate lips.

"You've got a bit of ash right there." Sora reached over and touched Matt's cheek. He couldn't believe how soft her touch was. It made him crave her more.

"_And you, have something right there." Matt leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Sora had back away. Shocked. _

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Matt looked down. Then Sora did something that really surprised Matt. She leaned over and lifted his chin up with her finger. _

"_No I'm sorry." And then she gently kissed him. Their kiss grew passionate. They hadn't watched over the camp very well._

Matt could still remember how her silky hair had tickled his neck.

"I love you, Matt." Sora said in between kisses.

"I do too."

He sighed. Today was going to be hard. The climb up the mountain was very steep. Matt looked down at Sora's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. She stirred and suddenly sat up.

"Hey." He greeted. She smiled faintly.

"Good morning." She got out of her sleeping bag and walked over to Matt. Her petite frame approached him. Matt had such the urge to protect her from the world. She was so beautiful. Sora was quite short. Only reaching his neck. Sora stood on her toes and reached up to kiss Matt on the cheek, but at the last minute he turned his head and she ended up kissing his lips. She smiled and pulled away.

"You're so cheeky." Sora said.

"You love it." Matt replied. By now most of the digidestined and digimon had woken up. None of them noticed the two digidestined locked in a sweet kiss.

They all ate a quick breakfast.

"Are you scared?" Matt asked Sora, referring to their quest.

"Nope. I have my gorgeous Blondie to protect me." She said chirpily. He smirked and placed a gentle, loving kiss on the top of her head. She sighed happily.

Matt held his old harmonica to his lips and played a sweet tune that drifted to Tai.

"Stupid Matt." Tai grumbled as he led the digidestined up the steep mountain. "This is so déjà vu." He muttered to Agumon.

"What's déjà vu?" Agumon curiously coked his head as best as he could.

"It means something that happened in the past that is happening again in the present."

"Someone passed you by with a present?" Agumon confusedly asked. Tai laughed.

"Never mind."

Matt watched Sora daintily walk by the tiny plants, careful not to step on them.

"You're such a girl." He teased.

"What else do you think I am?" She pouted.

"My girlfriend." He pulled her close, startling Biyomon who had been walking close to Sora.

"Since when am I your girlfriend?" She teasingly demanded.

"Since now." He gently flicked her forehead. Sora pouted and Matt tried not to laugh.

"When do you guys get together?" Mimi piped up.

"Last night."

"This morning." They answered in unison. Mimi giggled.

"I see." They walked in comfortable silence. Why is it when we're on quests, we're always uphill?" Palmon asked.

"I don't mind." Biyomon chirped. It was a long walk up and they hadn't even reached half way. Gabumon plopped his feet up and down rhythmically.

The tedious walk up the mountain bored Matt. He longed to be at home playing his guitar. Being with Sora made up for it at least.

"What are you thinking about?" Sora asked.

"How lucky I am to be with you." Matt replied cheerfully. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"You're always with me." She joked. Matt rolled his eyes and poked Sora's ribs. She squealed.

"Hey! Stop it." She giggled. Which provoked Matt into tickling her all over.

"You guys are too much." Mimi said. She took out a small mirror and checked her appearance.

"It's too hot." Joe said. He wiped a layer of sweat from his forehead.

"Well think about me." Gomamon said indignantly, pointing at his poor flippers. Joe sighed.

"Hop on." Gomamon gleefully jumped onto Joe's back.

"We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Poz." Gomamon sang.

"Poz?" Sora asked.

"It just came to me." Gomamon replied.

"I thought it was Oz." Joe said.

"Well...who cares it's a great song!" Gomamon cried.

The part of the mountain they were at was sandy so every time Gabumon walked, he kicked a bit of sand onto Matt's shoe.

"Hey! Can you stop kicking sand on my shoe?"

"Sure." Gabumon kicked the sand to the side of Matt.

"Are we there yet?" Mimi whined.

"Almost." Izzy said. They trudged up the muddy path.

"Don't you need water to have mud?" Gomamon asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh nothing." The rest of the walk up the mountain uneventful and Matt was glad when Tai finally yelled, "We're here!"

"Flat ground!" Veemon rushed forward and landed with a big Plop onto the ground. Matt raised an eyebrow at Sora. She giggled.

"Come on let's go and set up camp."

"Only if I can sleep next to you." Matt smirked.

"Pervert." They walked together to the site that Tai proclaimed, clean.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks again. The reasons this chapter is a little longer than the others is 1. I love sorato and 2. I might not update for a while, depending on how many assignments I get. 


End file.
